Home Alone
by MissBlackClover
Summary: Inspirado en los tweets de Darren sobre cómo pasó el dia de Chris Columbus. CrissColfer!


Hi :)!

Primero que nada, esto esta inspirado en los **Tweets** que salieron ayer de **Darren**, especialmente este: (http : / www (punto) tumblr (punto) com/photo/1280/11308785235/1/tumblr_lsw0dq6X8y1qzgro7) Todo el mundo, yo también, esperabamos una respuesta de Chris pero bueno, no llegó así que cada quien es libre de fantasear sobre el por qué no llego ;D

Segundo :) Quiero pasar mis historias ha otra cuenta (especialmente CrissColfer y Klaine) con el nombre de **MissBlackClover** para que no haya confusión ni puedan pensar que alguien falsificó los fics o algo asi (he publicado uno en **Tumblr** y quiero seguir haciendolo), así que probablemente si ven ese nickname, son míos.

* * *

><p><strong>Home Alone<strong>

–No puedo creer que la haya encontrado entre los DVD's de Mark… ¡Ese tipo es sorprendente!

Darren inserta el DVD y con el control remoto en su mano camina hasta el sillón, arrastrando el pantalón de Chris entre sus pies, en su sudadera de Dalton y con risos negros girando alrededor de sus orejas y algunos más rebeldes sobre su frente. Prácticamente, siendo demasiado adorable para la salud de Chris.

La sonrisa de Darren está llena de felicidad aniñada y tan relajada que Chris no puede evitar sentir que la presión de las últimas semanas se evapora con esa sonrisa y se levantaba de sus hombros suavemente. Chris corresponde la sonrisa con igual intensidad.

–Hey. – Chris saluda cuando Darren está a su altura.

–Hey, tú. – Se deja caer a su lado, encogiendo las piernas con los talones a la orilla del sofá y presiona _play_ en el mando a distancia.

Cuando los primeros segundos de _Home Alone_ empiezan en la pantalla, Darren toma el brazo de Chris y lo empuja sobre su cabeza, alrededor de sus hombros y se acurruca ahí, en su costado, con la cabeza metida en su hombro. Chris sonríe, sintiendo un sonrojo en el cuello subir hasta sus mejillas y esa sensación graciosa en el estomago.

Les toma menos de diez minutos estar enredados uno en el otro, Darren susurrando los primeros diálogos y Chris trazando distraídamente patrones inconexos en los risos de Darren.

Hay un ritmo golpeando en su pecho, es suave y tranquilo, y Chris cree que posiblemente sea el corazón de Darren contra su pecho. Tan cursi y escalofriante, hay mucho de increíble para Chris en que al fin este viviendo eso de lo que todo el mundo habla tanto y más aun que sea con ese hombre entre sus brazos. Quiere hundirse, quiere meterse en el torbellino de lleno y por unos momentos, disfrutar de la felicidad de sentirse enamorado.

Ninguno reacciona al sonido de la puerta abriéndose, ni la figura que se queda tras el sofá por unos minutos, mirándolos.

– ¿Home Alone, chicos? ¿En serio? – La voz de Ryan se escucha sobre el dialogo de la película y Chris siente como si algo frío resbalase en su espalda. Intenta que la tensión en su cuerpo no se note demasiado, pero puede sentir la incomodidad del cuerpo Darren sobre él.

–Es un clásico, ¿no? – Darren suena casual y Chris asiente, sin despegar sus ojos de la televisión. No puede ver a Ryan. No se atreve.

Hay un silencio, Chris no sabe cuánto tiempo, pero parece una eternidad. Su cabeza corriendo rápido para romper esa ligera tensión. Se siente tan raro estar tenso en la misma habitación que Ryan, como si su padre lo encontrara con su novio al que jamás había conocido.

Más o menos como lo que está ocurriendo ahora.

–…Uh, ¿te quedarás acá? – Bien, muy bien, Chris.

¿Qué mierda?

Ryan asiente, pasa de ellos y empieza a prepararse un café en la barra, dándoles la espalda. Chris quiere aprovechar ese momento para acomodarse en una posición menos… obvia, y se mueve. Pero Darren no. Darren se queda ahí, con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y con las piernas enredadas, incluso se pone rígido cuando Chris intenta levantarse.

– ¿Qué demonios, Darren? – Susurra con suavidad, pero no obtiene respuesta.

Chris no puede ver su expresión, pero siente la forma en que sus dedos se aferran a la tela de su playera con fuerza.

Ryan tiene un vaso desechable en su mano y toma cuidadosamente de él. Chris esta tenso, con la mirada firmemente puesta en un punto entre la mesa ratona y la televisión.

Ryan pasa de nuevo y está a punto de salir, pero no lo hace. Chris puede ver su figura por el rabillo del ojo, dudando unos momentos frente a la puerta, y entonces se regresa. Sin ver a nadie, toma el mando a distancia y pone _pause_ a la película, Chris siente como Darren encoge un poco los hombros y él lo estrecha protectoramente.

–Chicos… – Ryan comienza, pasándose una mano sobre la cabeza, y Darren salta.

–No.

Ryan sacude la cabeza, levanta una mano y Chris siente su corazón ir más rápido.

–Tienen que decírmelo, ¿está bien? Tienen que decírmelo porque yo hablé con ustedes desde el primer día y…

_Es cierto, dios, es cierto, es cierto_ piensa Chris con desesperación mientras aprieta la mandíbula, _es como una especie de trato. Se lo debemos_.

Lo era, como una clausula en un contrato pero sin escrito. Al ver la química entre ellos, Ryan había hablado a cada uno por separado y al final, juntos, casi advirtiéndoles sobre cualquier tipo de relación romántica.

–_Tiene que ser platónico, Chris, ¿entiendes? Al menos por ahora._

_Al menos por ahora_ significaba hasta que no involucraran el nombre de Glee o Fox en ello. No era decisión de ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera de Ryan, sino de las personas que están más arriba.

Darren sacude la cabeza y bufa amargamente.

–No es como tú lo estás viendo…– Chris comienza débilmente, quiere decir que no fue algo que se haya establecido, pero Ryan lo interrumpe.

–Sería la primera persona en estar detrás de ustedes, y lo saben. – Darren entierra su cara en su pecho y Chris se da cuenta de que está empezando a temblar. Él mismo parece no poder sostenerse aunque esta casi completamente acostado. – Pero tienen que decírmelo.

–Nosotros…

–No. – Ryan levanta la mano de nuevo y Chris vuelve a callar, la autoridad de Ryan es para ellos como la de un padre, se siente igual de fuerte y sentenciosa. – Estoy detrás de ustedes, cuidando sus espaldas, no tienen que decirme nada ahora. Yo sé que lo harán cuando sea el momento.

Y así se va.

Darren no levanta la cabeza, así que Chris lo abraza más estrechamente.

Por un momento, de sentirse la persona más feliz del mundo entero por poder simplemente acurrucarse en los brazos de quien le hace sentir de esa forma, Chris se siente ahora como que todo el mundo le esta sofocando.

Sólo espera que los brazos que están cubriendo a Darren sean tan resistentes para que él no pueda sentir lo mismo que Chris.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


End file.
